


En las mazmorras

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Derek's in a dungeon, Happy Halloween '12, Hello Lydia~, M/M, Scott wants to do somethin' funny, Sex, Stiles' in problems, scary things (?)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Oneshot AU]<br/>Que Scott quiera hacer algo divertido por Halloween lleva a Stiles a pensar que el plan acabará mal. Conoce a su amigo, pero no el sitio en el que le mete...<br/>¿Un hotel?, unas <i>escaleras</i>, unas mazmorras y unos gruñidos... ¿Sobrevivirá Stiles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	En las mazmorras

**Author's Note:**

> El resumen es malísimo, lo sé, pero no sabía cómo resumirlo xD  
> Oh, vale, lo había olvidado... ¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN 2012! Espero que lo paséis genial ^^ Yo estoy en ello~  
> Este oneshot es para todos vosotros, ¡así que disfrutadlo!
> 
> Besos.
> 
>  
> 
> PD: el dibujo de la cover lo hice yo, sip ^o^

[ ](http://postimage.org/)

Había cientos de sitios en los que prefería estar antes que en ese.  
El edificio imponía mucho, y tenía más pinta de castillo encantado que de hotel. Aunque eso jugaba mucho a su favor, teniendo en cuenta que era uno de esos puntos turísticos al que mucha gente solía ir para celebrar una fecha tan señalada y celebrada como lo era Halloween, o simplemente por el placer de pasar un buen rato o de asustar a sus más allegados.  
Situado en Orlando, en la parte opuesta a la costa, poseía además gran parte del bosque que se encontraba por los alrededores.

-¿Puedes decirme de nuevo por qué estamos aquí?

-¿Porque será divertido? Nunca hemos venido a un sitio de estos. Oh, Stiles, venga... -su amigo le puso sus típicos ojitos de cachorro.

Stiles rodó los ojos y se giró de nuevo hacia el castillo/hotel/lo que fuese. Daba verdadero _cague_. Scott iba a pagárselo. Muy caro.  
Suspirando, anduvo por el camino empedrado en compañía de su amigo hasta que entraron. Estaba muy bien ambientado, eso tenía que admitirlo. En cada pared había varios apliques de manos como de piedra que sujetaban bombillas. A su vez estas simulaban ser llamas. El efecto era el esperado; hipnotizaban. Justo al lado de la recepción había una enorme escalera, la cual -al llegar arriba- se dividía en dos. El Ala Oeste y el Ala Este, presumió Stiles mientras miraba embobado una de las Gárgolas que las custodiaba. Estaban tan bien hechas que parecían a punto de echar a volar. Incluso las telas de araña parecían de verdad; un pensamiento que dijo en voz alta.

-Creo que son de verdad, tío. Acabo de ver una araña enorme en una de ellas.

Al oír eso en boca de su amigo se estremeció. No le gustaba aquel tenebroso sitio. Y no es que fuera un miedica, pero por el bien de su salud -y de su joven e impresionable corazón- prefería mantenerse alejado de cosas como esa. Su vida ya era lo bastante _rara_ con eso del Adderall, su carencia de filtro cerebro-boca, su atontado amigo, etc., muchas gracias.  
Enseguida les atendió una preciosa chica pelirroja vestida de vampiresa. Debía rondar su edad y tenía unos impresionantes ojos verdes, según pudo apreciar Stiles. Siempre había sentido cierta debilidad por las pelirrojas, pero esa chica se llevaba la palma. Con una perfecta sonrisa, Lydia Martin -o eso decía la pequeña chapa que estaba prendida del escotado top que llevaba- les dio la llave de su habitación. Iban a compartir una con dos camas, pero en los planes de Scott no entraba dormir.

-Vamos a explorar el hotel. Después de todo está para eso.

Al minuto subieron y dejaron sus cosas. Stiles pensó que la habitación era algo fría y lúgubre pero, claro, debía ser así para impresionar a los huéspedes. Además de eso había animalillos disecados por doquier, lo que le provocó varios escalofrios. Esperaba que fuesen de mentira. La taxidermia no era muy de su agrado.  
Después de la caminata que se habían pegado hasta llegar al hotel se sentían algo cansados y sudados, pero a Scott aún le quedaba cuerda para rato. Stiles, sabiendo que su amigo jamás accedería a dejarle dormir, le convenció para que al menos le dejase ir a ducharse. A regañadientes, se lo permitió, aunque le hizo prometerle que se daría prisa.  
El pasillo era largo, angosto y pobremente iluminado. Con una toalla del hotel entre sus manos echó a andar mirando a su alrededor. Había algunos cuadros bastante interesantes y tétricos; paisajes con ahorcados, cementerios... Incluso había algunos de maizales con espeluznantes espantapájaros.  
Al llegar al final se fijó en que había unas escaleras que bajaban. Frunció el ceño. ¿Había que bajar para ir al baño? _Qué extraño_ , pensó para sí. Encogiéndose de hombros, se dispuso a bajarlas cuando se activó una especie de mecanismo y estas se convirtieron en una rampa. Gritando como un poseso, se deslizó con rapidez hasta que tocó fondo. Con su culo. Dolorido, se lo sobó.

-Es la última vez que hago caso a Scott... Joder, ¿dónde demonios estoy? -al darse la vuelta comprobó con horror que no había escaleras. ¡Estas habían desaparecido!-. No puede ser... -emitió un gemido lastimero. Tocó la pared en el lugar donde estas debían estar. Era completamente sólida.- Esto tiene que ser una broma... ¿Por qué todo lo malo me pasa a mí?

Girándose de nuevo, descubrió que se encontraba en unas mazmorras. Había celdas aquí y allá, y unas pocas antorchas iluminaban el lugar. Tragó saliva y dio un par de pasos hacia delante.

-¿Hola... ? ¿Hay alguien ahí... ?

Por algún extraño motivo esperaba que no le contestase nadie. Era menos aterrador si las mazmorras estaban vacías. Muchísimo menos, donde va a parar.  
Pero entonces oyó un ligero arrastrar y algo así como un olfateo. Se quedó paralizado en el sitio.

-¿H-hola... ? -repitió, esta vez balbuceante.

El gruñido que acompañó a lo que dijo le hizo contener el aliento. _Oh, Dios mío. Voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir..._ Pero entonces un pensamiento pasó por su mente. Aquello no podía ser real. Era un simple decorado y seguro que lo que estaba haciendo esos ruidos era un actor normalucho. Podía ser incluso una cutre grabación que se ponía en marcha si alguien pasaba por ahí. Eso debía ser.  
Como respondiendo a sus pensamientos, un nuevo gruñido inundó el lugar, seguido de un terrible aullido. Stiles se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Cuando los abrió se maldijo por haberlo hecho. Apenas se veía nada, ya que había algo que impedía que la antorcha hiciese su función. Era una enorme figura y tenía los ojos del color del rubí.

- _Oh, Dios..._ Que sea un muñeco. Soy demasiado joven para morir...

En el momento en que la figura se colocó a cuatro patas y comenzó a caminar hacia él, Stiles lo vio todo negro. Se había desmayado.

[ ](http://postimage.org/)

-Eh, despierta.

Sintió que algo le daba golpecitos en la cara, así que poco a poco se fue despejando hasta abrir los ojos y enfocar la vista en ese algo. Era un chico -¡y qué chico!- moreno, con un color de ojos indeterminado, unas cejas muy personales y un señor cuerpazo. A Stiles se le quedó seca la boca. Y podría haber seguido admirándole con la boca abierta y ojos lujuriosos de no ser por su embarazosa situación. Había perdido el conocimiento por una estúpida "atracción". Enrojeció ante el obvio descubrimiento.

-Uh...

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? 

Stiles le vio mover la boca, pero no se enteró de lo que había dicho.- ¿Qué?

-Tu nombre -pareció perder la paciencia el chico.

-Stiles Stilinski, vivo en Beacon Hills, California, y voy al inst...

-Con lo primero era suficiente -le cortó con el ceño muy fruncido. De esa forma sus cejas casi se tocaban.- Stiles, entonces. Levántate y vete.

Lo primero que Stiles pensó es que el chico era un tanto borde, aunque en cierto modo estaba con él en eso de que se fuera. Quería irse. De verdad que quería, sólo que...

-No hay escaleras.

El chico mantuvo su ceño fruncido sin abrir la boca.

-En serio, yo iba al baño, ¿vale? ¿Ves esta toalla? -la sacudió frente a su cara.- Iba a utilizarla para secarme, aunque supongo que no necesitas saber eso... Tampoco lo que pensaba hacer en la ducha aparte de ducharm... -carraspeó enrojeciendo.- Uh, bueno, el caso es que mientras caminaba por un pasillo me topé con unas escaleras y cuando me puse a bajarlas estas desaparecieron convirtiéndose en una rampa, caí deslizándome hasta aquí y cuando me di la vuelta ya no estaban. Las escaleras, digo. Uh... 

Normalmente nadie aguantaba su diarrea verbal sin interrumpirle, pero aquel chico parecía tener mucha paciencia... Hasta que le empotró contra una pared, agarrándole con una sola mano de la sudadera roja con capucha que llevaba.

-Sólo te lo voy a decir una vez. Vete _ahora_.

Hablaba con los dientes apretados y Stiles pudo notar algo diferente en su mirada. Parecía estar conteniendo algo.

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre al menos... ? -miró su boca un instante antes de posar nuevamente los ojos en los suyos.

-Derek.

Stiles asintió con la cabeza, mirándole con algo parecido a la aprobación.

-Tienes pinta de Derek. Te pega, sí.

-No necesito tu aprobación -gruñó el chico leyéndole a la perfección.

-Vale... -levantó las manos Stiles.- Y me iría, pero no hay escaleras ni hueco por el que salir... No estoy mintiendo.

Entonces Derek le olisqueó. _Le olisqueó_ y Stiles se estremeció. No era usual que alguien te olisquease como a un perro, así que por supuesto que a Stiles le extrañó aquello.

-No puedes estar aquí cuando ocurra, ¿no lo entiendes?

-Nop -negó con la cabeza.- No entiendo nada. ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar? ¿Va a ser emocionante? Porque estoy bastante aburrido... Y aunque me da pena que Scott se lo vaya a perder, se lo tiene merecido por haberme arrastrado hasta aquí. Tiene el cerebro de una patata de esas pequeñas, ya sabes, esas canarias... ¿Sabes cuáles te digo? Las cueces con mucha sal y...

-Cá-lla-te -Derek apretó aún más la tela de su sudadera entre sus manos, y Stiles cerró la boca.

-Boca cerrada -juntó los labios y desvió la mirada hasta la nuez de su _compañero_ de mazmorras. Esta se movía arriba y abajo, hipnotizándole.- Uh... Sabes, eres bastante sexy... Pero me resulta muy raro que estés aquí metido. ¿Eres un preso o algo así?

-Tu boca. Aún se está moviendo.

-B-bueno, podrías intentar callarme tú... -susurró.

-No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo.

-Pues yo creo que sí -volvió a mirarle a los ojos, y pegó un bote en el sitio al ver que estos tenían un brillo rojizo, peligroso.- _Whoa_ , tío, tus ojos son...

-No me llames _tío_ -gruñó el chico, apretándose un poco contra él, por lo que sus pechos acabaron tocándose.

-Derek...

El mentado volvió a emitir un gruñido, aunque esta vez se trataba de uno como de placer, algo parecido a un ronroneo. Cuando Stiles notó su boca en su cuello jadeó por la sorpresa y ladeó la cabeza para darle más acceso.

-Uh, no puedo creerlo... Esto es como un sueño hecho realidad -sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la espalda del chico.- Acabo de conocerte y estoy dejando que me hagas esto... Pero no pares. _Oh, joder_ , no se te ocurra parar...

Derek cogió entonces sus manos, colocándolas sobre su cabeza en la pared de piedra de las mazmorras. Sus pelvis chocando la una contra la otra, enviándoles a ambos latigazos de placer.  
Stiles soltó un gemido, arqueándose.

-¿Puedes besarme? Dios, prácticamente no puedo pensar en otra cosa... Bueno, también en tu polla dentro de mí, pero tus labios... -nuevamente la carencia de ese filtro cerebro-boca estaba haciendo de las suyas, aunque al menos jugaba a su favor. El asunto es que estaba consiguiendo que algo dentro de Derek, algo inimaginable, despertase.

-Tienes... que irte... -respiraba con fuerza Derek contra la piel ligeramente húmeda de su cuello. Sus manos colándose bajo sus vaqueros, tocando todo cuanto podían. Y eso fue precisamente lo que acabó completamente con su "cordura". Desde ese momento toda su intención fue desnudarle para hacerle suyo. Stiles no puso impedimento alguno. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Era virgen, estaba necesitado y Derek estaba buenísimo.- Voy a follarte tan fuerte que jamás volverás a sentarte...

Sus palabras provocaron un escalofrío en el delgado cuerpo de Stiles, tan intenso que hasta Derek lo sintió.

-Hazlo... -susurró contra su boca Stiles.

A Derek le faltó tiempo para prepararle. Mucha saliva, algunas caricias aisladas, y besos muy húmedos y calientes.  
Una vez que estuvo dentro las acometidas fueron tan duras que Stiles gritó a cada una. Su próstata fue maltratada una y otra vez, haciéndole además gemir como un loco, pidiendo más y más, _mucho más_.  
Ambos estaban al borde del éxtasis, pero fue Stiles quien se corrió primero; el semen manchando su estómago y el torso increíblemente bien esculpido de Derek. Este se vino justo después, eyaculando en su interior mientras sus dientes -algo más puntiagudos de lo que cabía esperar- se clavaban en la delicada piel de su hombro. Stiles siseó ante el dolor y escozor que sintió acto seguido, abrazado al cuerpo del chico.

-Eso dejará marca... -murmuró a falta de poder hablar en condiciones, ya que se había quedado algo ronco por los gritos y gemidos.

Se encontraba bendiciendo aquel Halloween en su mente cuando notó que Derek volvía a olfatearle, provocándole cosquillas con su pelo... ¿Pelo? Pero si el chico tenía el pelo corto... Cuando levantó la vista para mirarle bien no pudo reprimir el grito desgarrador que escapó de su boca. Aquel no era Derek. No podía serlo. Porque aquel ser estaba cubierto de pelo y tenía unas orejas puntiagudas como de lobo. ¡Si hasta tenía hocico, por el amor de Dios! Aunque lo peor eran sus implacables y rojos ojos, fijos en él, velados aún por un deseo que acababa de satisfacer. Entonces este sonrió mostrando todos sus enormes y afilados colmillos. ¡Era un hombre lobo de verdad! 

-Bienvenido a la Mansión de los Hale...

Stiles volvió a desmayarse con un único pensamiento. Si salía vivo de allí, como humano, iba a matar a Scott. Lentamente. O le achucharía al hombre lobo, ¡qué caramba!

 

**~FIN**


End file.
